


【Ibraxwell/Maxtan】肌肤饥渴症

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 肌肤饥渴症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: Max得了一种随时需要Zlatan抱抱的病
Relationships: Maxwell Andrade/Zlatan Ibrahimović
Kudos: 6





	【Ibraxwell/Maxtan】肌肤饥渴症

“哇喔”  
这是最近每一个见到Zlatan和Max相处的人都会忍不住发出的声音，他们的声音或大或小，但都表达了同一种意思。你看，所有人都知道Zlatan和Max是好朋友，但他们的意思是这两个人的相处竟然还能比以前更加紧密——字面意义上的紧密。

Max努力动了动，想要去拿旁边的水杯，手臂却打到了Zlatan的肋骨。高大的瑞典男人抓住了他的手，“Max，不要乱动，你可不轻”——同桌的路易斯拼命向维拉蒂挤眉弄眼，作出一副要吐了的样子。可怜的Max脸红了，他发出抗议，“我只是想喝水，我可以下来”。Zlatan拒绝了他，瑞典人在某些方面意外的固执，“医生可不是这么说的，水我帮你拿。”

没错，医生是造成现在Max坐在Zlatan腿上吃饭的原因——那是在一个星期之前了。

“根据目前的情况来看，我们初步可以认为这属于肌肤饥渴症”，医生把几份报告看了一遍，得出了一个他们都没听过的结论。  
Max眨了眨眼睛，他被头晕、疲乏、总是忍不住靠近Zlatan的症状弄得憔悴不堪，“那是什么？”  
医生并不惊讶这位运动员的反应，肌肤饥渴症是一种很少见的精神病症，主要的情况是需要不停的拥抱和接触，否则就会心情低落，甚至出现一些生理性的不适，严重时导致抑郁。  
随着医生提出的一个个后果，Zlatan的脸色越来越白，Max安慰性地捏捏他的手，对他笑了笑。Zlatan好不容易等到医生把所有的话说完了，急切提出他最想知道的问题，“这个要怎么治？”  
医生耸了耸肩，态度非常坦然，“这个病比较特别，一般也没什么治疗方法，既然你说想靠近他”，医生指了指Zlatan，“那就多抱抱，晚上也可以一起睡，过段时间说不定就好了。”  
别说Zlatan，就连Max也惊呆了，“这么简单吗？”  
医生看看他们不信任的神情，“还有的话，就是早睡早起，不要熬夜，多喝水多运动，保持心情愉快，我再给你开点维c。”

这可真是太敷衍不过的治疗方案了。  
球员原本的生活里就少不了运动和良好的休息，Max正是因为难以解决的疲乏和心慌影响到了自己状态才来找医生的，至于维c，小孩子都能在随便哪个便利店买到。  
相比之下，多和Zlatan拥抱还算是一个比较简单的方法，更何况他们本来就在一起吃饭、训练，这看起来也没什么问题。

——这问题太大了。  
吃完饭之后，路易斯故作严肃地咳嗽一声，他脸上的那种笑容让Max提高了警惕——接下来绝对不是什么正经的话，“Zlatan，你们已经同居好久了，什么时候去领养小孩啊？”  
Max哽住了——我们为什么要领养，同居、不对，我和Zlatan不是那种同居，他正打算反驳。Zlatan用手指挠了挠下巴，认真地回应，“我喜欢女孩，但我们还没领证呢”。

Max吓醒了。  
他躺在床上，身边的Zlatan呼吸均匀绵长，胳膊弯曲地横过来，把Max抓在怀里。对医生的嘱咐，Zlatan执行得非常认真，竭尽全力地增加拥抱和接触的机会，训练的时候没什么可以拥抱的机会，但其他时间就不一样了。吃饭的时候Zlatan搂着他，开车的时候Max坐在副驾驶，走路的时候他们肩并着肩（严谨一点的话是Max的肩并着Zlatan的胸膛），而Max再也没有出现过头晕难受的感觉之后，更加坚定了Zlatan的决心——他搬进了Max的房子里，和他睡一张床，就像他们从前那样。

上帝啊，那是多久之前，他们还在阿贾克斯踢球的时候，Zlatan第一天就把一些队员得罪了，全靠他天赋出众的嘴巴。后来Zlatan打电话给他，高傲的瑞典人在电话里吞吞吐吐支支吾吾，Max耐心听了好久，他才羞涩地提出想在自己家住，因为他暂时没有钱。  
Max毫无嘲笑，他理解这对这个男人来说是多么重要，巴西人非常迅速地同意了，Max让Zlatan在家里住了好几个月，这是他们友谊的开始。

那现在他们是什么关系呢？Max环顾自己的身边，他们睡在一起，冰箱里塞满了他们都爱吃的食物，车库里至少有三辆炫酷的完全不是Max品味的跑车。上周休息的那天，他们就在家里待了一整天，无所事事地依偎在沙发上看电影。他们熟悉彼此的每一根头发，就像熟悉自己的一样。

Max凝视着Zlatan的睡颜，鹰隼一样的目光，高挺的鼻子。很多人讨厌Zlatan，因为他傲慢嚣张，他一定要成为被关注的中心，被喜爱和追捧包围，但Zlatan也是一样为所有爱他的人付出，他毫无保留，竭尽全力，甚至因为压力和焦虑而呕吐。  
Max痛恨这个肌肤饥渴症，它把这一切搞得乱七八糟；他痛恨自己不能接受这些必然的结果，在他从Zlatan这里获得了那么多之后，Max更加贪婪；他痛恨Zlatan理所应当接过这一切的样子，仿佛Max应该和Zlatan在一起。  
“唔……嗯……”  
似乎是清醒了一下，Zlatan咕哝着把Max抱得更紧了。

Max躲着Zlatan。  
“从我来的时候就是这样了”，路易斯小声地说，坚决不认为自己对造成现在这个情况有什么责任。拜托，他就像孩子睡了一觉醒来发现爸爸妈妈吵架了一样茫然。  
训练的氛围古怪极了，所有人都发现Max躲着Zlatan，路易斯和蒂亚戈成为他训练的搭档（巴西人快哭了），Zlatan一直盯着他们，把后卫们虐了个遍。等到训练结束，或是为了躲避伦理剧，或是讨厌再被虐一遍，其他人都纷纷加快了离开的速度，跑得无影无踪。

Max没发现是因为他还在洗手间里干呕，他浑身虚软，喉咙像火烧一样疼，头昏脑胀，眼冒金星——他又发作了，一整天没有接触Zlatan，活像什么戒断现场似的。  
Max疲倦地洗脸，一方面理性告诉他，这一切不能再继续了；一方面感性纠缠着他，你生病了，遵守医生的嘱咐没关系的。

“你又不舒服了？路易斯没有照顾好你吗？”，Zlatan在等他。  
Max停下脚步，他十分不情愿现在和Zlatan说话，但瑞典人是不会放弃的，幸运或是不幸运，Max就是这么了解他。  
“没事，今晚我们不要一起睡了。”  
“是不是路易斯说了什么？”，Zlatan觉得奇怪，昨晚不是睡的很好吗。  
不是，不是！路易斯又有什么关系！是因为你，明明是你，为什么你觉得什么都没错，为什么你那么接受我？就算是朋友，那也太多了！  
Max知道自己不应该说出来，他死死的咬住嘴唇，不泄露出一点声音。  
“你哭了”，Zlatan语气惊慌。  
Max下意识地摸了摸脸，湿漉漉的，然后他被Zlatan抱了起来。  
“Zlatan？天啊！放我下来！”，高大的瑞典人一只手绕过他的背，另一只手抱住他的腿，几乎把他半举起来。Max不自觉地夹紧了Zlatan的身体，以免自己摔下去，手抓在他的肩膀上。  
Zlatan大步向门外走去，完全无视了Max难得的强烈意见，直接去到停车场。  
“我们要去哪里？”，Max被放在座位上，抓紧了安全带，那些悲伤和难过都被惊吓甩在了身后，他总是改不了给Zlatan操心的习惯。  
“去医生那，是不是病情加重了，我就知道那是个庸医”，Zlatan踩下油门，皱紧眉头。  
Max一时间哭笑不得，Zlatan怎么会理解成这样，但这又是为了他，Max心里软成一片。“等等，Zlatan，这跟医生没关系”。  
“那你为什么要哭？”，Zlatan停下车，理直气壮地说。  
Max无言以对，他总不能说是因为自己暗恋他吧，这或许是他该直说的时候了，“听着，Zlatan，这…这不合适，我们不应该坐在一起吃饭，没有朋友会天天晚上一起睡觉的，好吧别摇头，我知道、我知道这是因为我生病了，可是，我们只是朋友，你该去陪你的女朋友或是什么喜欢的女人，好吗？”  
他一口气说完了，觉得心里空空落落的。  
瑞典人皱紧了眉，Zlatan不能照顾好Max吗？难道Max还需要麻烦别人来照顾他？Zlatan能够解决的事情为什么要让Max难受？Zlatan能够解决一切！“可是别人不能照顾好你”。  
Max崩溃地叫出来，“这根本没关系！是谁都好！总之不能是你”，他没意识到眼泪又流出了眼眶。  
Zlatan不知所措，他想起医生的嘱咐，从驾驶座转过身抱紧了Max，“为什么？”  
身体被温暖的紧紧拥抱着，那种皮肤的接触和体温的传递仿佛像雪地里的火焰一样舒服，Max把脸压在Zlatan的肩膀上，神色恍惚，他的声音轻轻的，“因为……我喜欢你……”  
那个最大的秘密就这么简单地说了出来。  
Zlatan觉得身体像是打开了所有的毛孔，那些满心的无法言语的只能用拥抱来表达的情感流露出来。  
是谁义不容辞地一直抱着Max，就连吃饭睡觉都不放开？  
是谁一直和Max在一起，就连转会也是如此？  
是什么让他们如此不可分离？  
风从头吹到脚，他理所应当地说，“Zlatan也爱你，比所有能拥抱你的人都要爱你”。


End file.
